1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gamma voltage controller, a gradation voltage generator, and a display device including them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images by adjusting light transmittances of liquid crystal cells according to a video signal. The LCD device displays an image by applying an analog gradation voltage to a pixel using a thin film transistor (TFT).
Generally, the LCD device adjusts a voltage gap between data voltages for display suitable for an LCD panel having unique gamma characteristics. Adjustment of the voltage gap is performed by a gradation voltage generator of the LCD device which adjusts the voltage gap between the data voltages by controlling a voltage level of each gradation voltage.
As such, the LCD device may output an image suitable for the liquid crystal panel having unique gamma characteristics by adjusting the voltage level of each gradation voltage. However, the gradation voltage generator included in the conventional LCD device has some limitation in adjusting the voltage level of each gradation voltage, such that the gradation voltage generator cannot output voltages required for various liquid crystal panels and thus is not applicable to various liquid crystal panels.